1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a multi-device anti-loss warning system and a method for executing the same, particularly a grouped multi-device anti-loss warning system and a method for executing the same comprising multiple warning devices categorized as one group in which the warning devices are not divided into mater/slave devices but capable of communicating with one another and a warning message can be activated among these warning devices in which contacts are disabled for broadcasting the notification that a group member (warning device) is considered as being out-of-touch and fulfilling an anti-loss effect by mutual reminders among warning devices in the same group.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The common anti-loss technique is based on a smart phone which matches up with at least a tag attached on a person or an object to be tracked through signals emitted from the tag(s) and a wireless transmission protocol between the tag(s) and the smart phone. Because the signals from the tag(s) are received by the smart phone in which an executive software program is downloaded and installed within the coverage of a wireless transmission protocol, a person or an object moving into the coverage can be tracked by the executive software program. On the other hand, when no signal from the tag(s) is received by the smart phone, a person or an object to be tracked is considered as traveling outside the coverage by the executive software program and the condition of the person or object lost is sent to the smart phone on which a warning message is also displayed.
In addition, some systems in which the GPS is installed are available to smart phones for tracking and searching people or objects accurately.
These techniques have been disclosed in granted inventions of Taiwan, for example, “an object anti-loss device and a method thereof” (TW 1501200), “searching device, stray-avoiding system and operation method therefor” (TW 1484447), “a target searching system and a method thereof” (TW 1470445), “a smart phone with a cell phone searching system and a method of searching and positioning a lost smart phone” (TW 1436669), and “an electric device with an anti-loss detection function and a method thereof” (TW 1367460).
However, the devices in the previous patents are divided into master as well as slave devices and an accessory device (for example, a tag on a person or an object to be tracked) is tracked by a host device (for example, a smart phone) from which a warning message is produced, that is, an accessory device plays a passive role without an active function. Moreover, the high-cost anti-loss & tracking system which is installed in the above host device or even activated by a smart phone is considered as being not effective economically. Particularly, the whole anti-loss & tracking system breaks down in case of the host device is out-of-order or lost; the one-to-one connection rather than the one-to-many connection between a host device and an accessory device for the tracking function and no accessory device added or deleted immediately make no contribution to practicability.